


We are the Crystal Temps

by Dark_Sans



Series: One-Shots Completely Random ... Or Not [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, For now of course, Gen, New Au I think, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: While the Gems built the house they were going to live in, Connie and her best friend, Steven, create a song for Earth's protectors: The Crystal Temps.





	We are the Crystal Temps

**Author's Note:**

> Chask: This one-short was kind of inspired by the alternate universes of Steven Universe, where Connie is Hybrid and not Steven.
> 
> Frans: It's also based on the short "We Are the Crystal Gems," so this must be the shortest story we've ever done in our lives.
> 
> Both: Enjoy!

"Wow, who would have thought building a house would be difficult?" Aqua asked as she flew to Jasper's shoulder and sat on it, Jasper looked at her and stopped her descent from the small hill..

"You've used your wand all the time to carry things, so stop complaining." Jasper snapped back and put the little gem on the floor, walking again, Aqua folded her arms as she murmured something as she accompanied the soldier. The two arrived in Greg's van, where Lapis and Peridot were already there, talking to the adult human.

"Thanks again for taking care of Connie while we're packing everything." Lapis said, stroking the girl's hair, who had a small, embarrassed smile as she blushed. Greg just smiled as he repeated Lapis's action with his son Steven.

"No need to thank, I'm just helping our family, right?" Greg said, receiving a grateful smile from Lapis. Peridot looked at the instruments that Steven and Connie carried in their laps with curiosity.

"This is... a ukulele and a violin, right?"

"Oh yeah, they’re picking it up so fast I'm running out of things to teach they." Greg answered, sitting down next to Steven. The Gems did the same in the sand, in front of the children. "Kids, would you like to play that song you wrote?"

Steven turned a little red as he hesitated, while Connie almost shrank from the place where she was in shame. The gems almost got up from where they were to check the hybrid, but Greg asked to wait with a hand signal.

"Come on, you wrote it for them. Don't you want them to hear it?" The adult human asked gently. Steven looked at his best friend with a small hopeful smile, Connie looked at him and then at the gems.

"Don’t worry Connie, I know we're going to love it… Even if it's bad." Peridot said, gaining a weak slap on the head by Lapis. "Ouch, did I say something wrong?"

"She's right, and you know it." Jasper told Lapis, who just rolled his eyes and looked at Connie, leaving Peridot to hug her like a teddy bear.

"Come on Connie, you can do it." It was Aqua's turn to ask. Connie looked at the four before turning to Steven and nodded, getting a big smile from the boy. They adjusted their instruments before they started playing, with Connie being the singer.

 

 _If you’re evil and you’re on the rise_  
_You can count on the five of us taking you down_  
_‘Cause we’re good and evil can’t beats our team_  
_We’ll win the fight and then go out for ice cream_

 _We are the Crystal Temps,_  
_We’ll always save the day!_  
_And if you think we can’t,_  
_We’ll always find a way!_

 _That’s why the people on this world..._  
_Believe in:_  
_Jasper,_  
_Peridot,_  
_Lapis,_  
_Aqua..._

 

"… AND CONNIE!" Steven screamed suddenly as he got up and stretched his arms at the end of the song. The beach was silent for a while before Connie started laughing at the excitement of her best friend. Soon everyone was laughing together, with the gems praising the music that the children made.

 

 

 

 

 **If you could only know,**  
**What we really are.**

When we arrive on Earth,  
From out beyond your star.

We were amazed to find,  
Your beauty and you worth.

 ** _Now we will protect your kind,_**   
** _And we will protect the Earth._ **

_ And we will protect your Earth, _  
_ And we will protect you. _

 

 

_We will fight for our new beginning,_  
_The Earth is the place the we are what we want to be._

I will fight in the name of Rose,  
And everything that we always believed in.

 **I will fight for the world the I was born,**  
**‘Cause here is the only place the I call home.**

 _I will fight from my family,_  
_Then I can repay everything them done for me._

 ** _The odds are against us, this won’t be easy,_**  
** _But we’re not going to do it alone._ **

 

 

 ** _We are the Crystal Temps,_**  
** _We’ll always save the day!_**  
_And if you think we can’t,_  
** _We’ll always find a way!_ **

 

 

 ** _That’s why the people on this world..._**  
** _Believe in:_ **

**Jasper,**  
_Peridot,_  
Lapis,  
Aqua...  
_And Connie!_

**Author's Note:**

> Some little curiosities:
> 
>  
> 
> -It was inspired on Connieswap, but it has nothing to do with it.
> 
> -The universe of this AU is a bit different from the Canon.
> 
> -Peridot and Lapis have almost the same role as Ruby and Sapphire, but without the Fusion part.
> 
> -Aqua is Aquamarine's nickname, since Connie had difficulty speaking the whole name as a child.
> 
> -All of the Gems in this AU have great similarities and differences with their Cannon versions.
> 
> -Jasper loves to turn a tiger into her free time.
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe one day we'll write the full version of this AU...


End file.
